Nagareboshi, A Promise Underneath The Stars
by Xen Nightbreak
Summary: Summary: Oz, a boy stuck in a boring hospital, meet's Alice, a wild, outgoing, girl. He had to deal with her since she always bothers him. What will he do once he starts to befriend her and, even though not knowing it, fall in love with her?(Bad at summaries xD) R & R
1. Boring Life, New Life (Day 1)

**Nagareboshi, A Promise Underneath The Stars**

My imagination started running wild again… I don't want to put it to waste xD Each chapter is very short, but, I hope you can enjoy reading it. This probably have 7 chapters xD

Summary: Oz, a boy stuck in a boring hospital, meet's Alice, a wild, outgoing, girl. He had to deal with her since she always bothers him. What will he do once he starts to befriend her and, even though not knowing it, fall in love with her?

* * *

**Day 1**

Oz' POV

**Hospital**

I walked around the hospital. The scent of the sick filling my noise, a peaceful yet annoying atmosphere. Few patients were on the hallways. Seeing that this was not a famous hospital from the start, I wasn't surprised. I continued to walk on this boring space.

I was a confined patient. I was hospitalized because of anemia. Even though it wasn't that serious, my parents overreacted and sent me to the hospital right away. I am supposed to leave this ill-scented place today, but my parents still won't believe that I was fine already. Thus, I am still stuck in this uneventful, boring place.

Or so I thought. I suddenly hear a pitter-patter of steps behind me. The noise became louder every second. As I turned around to see what made the sound, a girl, 13 or 14 years of age, with charcoal black hair, Amethyst-colored eyes, and pale white skin, bumped into me. She was not that heavy, in fact, I didn't even tumble. I held her shoulders and looked at her, straight in the eyes. I was flabbergasted, I was expecting a kind face, but, instead, a wild glare bore holes into my eyes.

"Excuse me!" She shouted as she swept me away. She quickly hid in the small room beside me, well, not just a small room, MEN's washroom. Not long has passed when a hefty number of nurses ran through me.

"Sir, did you happen to meet any girl, looks 13 or so, with black hair, around?" The female nurse asked hastily yet polite.

I thought of what to say. A normal person would've said the girl's whereabouts. But, I thought that this might be the end to this boring life of mine.

"Sorry but, I did not meet any girl with that description around" I said with an apologetic smile.

The nurses smiled back at me and they continued to search around the area. I stared at them until they were out of sight. After that, I quickly went inside the men's washroom.

Once I entered, I had no one in sight, only a couple of toilets and a faucet. That's what it was until a black-haired berserker, holding a mop in both hands, rushed straight to me.

"AAAHHHH!" The girl shouted as she dashed. She jumped and then… the last I know is that I felt blood pouring out my head.

My eyes opened, I can see the light, I tried to reach it. I felt my body being as light as ever. _"I can finally… rest at peace"_ I smiled widely. That's what I thought until I realized that it was just the bathroom window pouring sunlight onto me. I raised my hopes for nothing, well, I didn't want to die anyway.

I sat up. I saw the black-haired berserker from before, she was staring at me. She realized that I was already awake, then, she quickly moved backwards and held her Berserker staff a.k.a. mop tight into her hands.

"Wa-wait. You don't need to be too cautious! I won't do anything bad!" I quickly raised my hands up.

She lowered the mop and looked at me with a wary face. "I-I'm sorry! It's just that I thought that you were a nurse" she said as she pouted her cheeks. She then, looked down at the floor.

"Uhh yeah, it's fine… I guess" I said as I faked a smile. "But more importantly, I know that you hid here because you were quite desperate, but still" I glanced at her but, she was just staring at me, her eyes saying that she doesn't know anything and her head tilted.

"Huh?" She said, she sounded a little surprise "What do you mean?"

"Umm... you know…" I tried not to say it straight but I guess I have no choice "This the men's washroom… after all"

She then, confirmed her surroundings. Her eyes were wide open as she looked at every corner of the room. After confirming her surroundings, her jaws dropped. She stared at me. Her face painted red.

"Ahh-ahhh… AHHHHHHHH!" She grasped her staff err… mop and jumped at me again. Then, I felt my soul leaving my body.

My eyes opened again. I felt that my head rested upon the clouds, soft, and cold. This time, I can clearly see the light. My eyes were almost blinded by its shining glory. Yet again, that's what I thought until I realized that I was resting on her lap and light was just the bulb of the ceiling of…. Huh? Where am I? I sat up, I looked around and the conclusion I had by that time is that I was inside an unfamiliar room.

"Hey, where am-" I looked at the girl only to see that she was sleeping, like a doll, fragile, pale and not lively. If it weren't because of the little incident we had earlier, I would've thought that she was an innocent girl waiting for her mother to fetch her. In simple terms, she was cute, although it made me blush when i admitted it myself. It's not bad to tell the truth right?

I smiled. _"This may really be the end to my boring life in this place"_ I thought to myself as I smiled. I looked outside the window and it was already dark. I stood up, and searched for a pen and paper. _"Might as well say thanks" _I said to myself. I wrote a thank you message and a little introduction.

I left her room. And walked to my, ever-boring room.

* * *

That's all! It's really small right? Well, can't help it xD since I don't have much time. By the way, advanced Merry Christmas everyone! I hoped you enjoy your break! As I, enjoy it as well xD


	2. Blondies, Panties (Day 2)

**Nagareboshi, A Promise Underneath The Stars**

Hi! I'm back xD Updating this story is a lot easier than my other stories since it only contains 1,000 words per chapter xD. Well, you guys might want longer chapters but, at my current state, this is the best that I can do! xD Anyways, thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate it! And, 7 chapters means 7 days, so in total, the timeline of this story ends in a week xD Finally, sorry for my mistakes xD I was a bit sleepy since I wrote this chapter late night. And I'm not good at English, so please deal with it! =)

Disclaimer (LOL I forgot this one on my first chapter, well, who needs this anyway -_-) I do not own Pandora Hearts. Blahblahblah…..

* * *

**Day 2**

Alice's POV

I woke up. It was already late in the morning. I overslept again. Well, it wasn't a surprise, I always wake up late even though I sleep early. It's been that way since the day I entered this stupid hospital.

I stood up, my legs were still shaky since I was still drowsy. I rubbed my eyes and headed to the washroom inside my hospital room. It was just small, not even enough to fit two people inside. But then, I noticed a small piece of paper on top of my desk. I don't remember putting paper there, so I quickly took it. There were words written on it, I decided to read it:

"_Thanks for treating wounds, even though you were the one who caused it xD"_

_-Oz Vessalius_

My sleepiness vanished instantly as soon as I finished reading this letter. I forgot that I did brim him into my room to treat his wounds. I really do have memory gap, what a drag. But still, deep inside my heart, I know I'm happy.

Happy because I can put my pranks into action again, I grinned. _"So this is his name huh?" _I thought to myself, still grinning. I took a quick bath, changed my clothes, ate my breakfast and ventured out to bother random people. This place is really boring, it really is a miracle that I managed to survive here for so long.

Oz' POV

It was already 11am. Pure boredom is what I feel. Dammit! I've been waiting for so long! Yet why isn't she coming. I gave her my name! It should be enough information for her to know where I am! She could ask the nurse if she wanted to! Does she not care about me? All these thoughts, they were so annoying, it's as if all my thoughts were concentrated on her? Could this be… love? HELL NO. I was just really goddamn bored and I usually don't have anything to think about, so now that I have someone to think about, I just can't stop thinking about that someone. Yep. That's it, that surely is the reason behind it. I don't feel anything like "love". Love is just a stupid thing anyway. Making your mind go crazy just because of a single person, sigh, what a terrible thing to have.

After I assured myself that I'm still normal and sane, I headed to the door of my room. But once I touched the doorknob, I had a sharp feeling, a feeling that after I opened this door, I would never see earth again. Rest assured, I prepared myself. Slowly, I opened the door and once it was fully open. I quickly looked around. I looked to the right, nothing important, just old boring patients walking by. But as soon as I looked to the left, I can clearly see a familiar figure. Holding a wooden stick in her hand, rushing to me like a football player. The happenings were quite fast that my brain took a while to process it. And once it was fully process, the girl was already jumping at me…

"Oh… My… God…" I said as my jaw dropped. But I am not going to be beaten, I quickly raised my hands and as her stick was going to hit my temple, I held it tight, in both palms. "Don't ever expect the third time to work again" I said as grinned.

I looked at her face, as expected, she was flabbergasted. Her eyes wide open. By the time I know it, her feet were already touching the ground.

"Nice move there, blondie" She smiled. "Didn't expect you to pull that move"

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment and yeah, thanks" I beamed back "And by the way, It's Oz, not blondie"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you wrote your name on that paper" She said as she looked unknowingly. "The name's Alice by the way, Alice Baskerville" She said as raised her hand, she was asking for a handshake.

I then, shook her hand. And as I thought, even though she looked tough, her hand was really fragile, almost like a child. And now that I think of it, she is quite malnourished.

"Well, wanna go in? Think of it as a payback for taking care of me" I smiled as I pointed to my room.

"Sure!" She beamed widely. She then, hastily entered my room. For starters, my room was quite wide. My parents especially chose this room for me. They were rich and all, so they could afford it.

"Wow! It's really wide! It's the complete opposite of my room!" She said in awe.

"Yours? Oh, you mean that _small_ room you took me in?" I askedand at the same time, grinned.

"You don't need to emphasize 'small'" She pouted. She can really be cute when she's like this. It's surprised me when I realized that I was seeing a new side of her.

"Well, anyways, may I ask a question?" I asked "It's really bothering me from the start you know?"

"Hmm? Sure, go ahead" She smiled like a child.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, back from where we first met, the nurses where chasing you, and then, you also hit my head twice for no reason, well, sure there is a reason but it's not big enough to hit one's head" I asked, trying to clear up the questions that's been in my head for a long time.

She smirked. Then, she stood at my bed, legs apart, pointed down at me and said, "It's really simple, it's just because I'm bored." She said with a shining smile.

I grinned. "Well, we have the same problem then" I looked up at her.

"Huh?" She said as she tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm also bored you know" I explained "So then, why don't we become friends?" She looked flabbergasted as I said this "I mean, we're both bored anyway so, why don't we spend time together? You know, just the same as what people of our age do"

"A friend huh…"She looked down the floor, she looked as if she were in deep thought "Sure! Why not" She looked at me and said reassuringly.

I then smiled too. Suddenly, a strong wind passed by the windows of my room. And it somehow, fluttered Alice's dress. And let's just say that, I saw something that's magical and full of wonder, to put it simply, something that's not meant to be seen.

"Gosh, you're 13 years old and you still wear teddy bear designed ones?" I smirked as I questioned her.

"WHY YOU!" Her face was painted full red, she reached for her stick. That was my cue to run for it. "COME HERE YOU DAMN BLONDIE!" She then chased me all around the hospital.

"_Surely, my boring days came to an end" _I smiled as I thought to myself.

* * *

Well, that's it! So how was it? Please review so I can read your opinions. And by the way, I know that there will still some mistakes here so please point them out for me! It's past midnight here, and I'm really sleepy, Bye!


	3. Me,You (Day 3)

**Nagareboshi, A Promise Underneath The Stars**

* * *

**Day 3**

Oz's POV

I just opened my eyes. The nurse, who brought my breakfast, knocked at the door. "Your breakfast is here, sir"

"Come in" I said weakly. I was still half asleep. I made myself enclosed once more in my small blanket. The room was really after all, the air conditioner is one those new split-type models. I hate every morning here, my throat was dry. It was really, thought I have the option to turn it off, I decided not to. It was really hot here if the air conditioner isn't turned on. My lips were also paper dry, I had many wounds on it from peeling the skin from my lips, I tried using some cream to prevent it from being dry but it was useless.

The nurse entered, bringing my breakfast. 'Pancakes' I scowled to myself, it was the same breakfast I had since I got here. I got really tired from the taste of it. The nurse was big and fat with reddish brown hair. After the nurse put down my breakfast to the side table, she left without saying anything.

I decided to doze off a little bit more before eating my breakfast. But that 'little bit' of time seemed to went overboard. I slept at 7:27 am, I woke up again at 11:29 am. I sighed to myself. _"I never really know how to control my sleep" _I thought to myself, laughing a little bit.

I ate my pancakes, they squishy with a quint taste of butter. I opened the wall-mounted flat screen Toshiba TV. I flicked to the channels, boring news, stupid cooking shows, many channels that I really don't want to watch. I decided to watch 'Adventure Time with Finn and Jake'. It was my first time watching the show, but the yellow dog that has amazing powers caught my eye.

I finished my pancakes the same time I finished one episode. The show was quite weird but I giggled when I listened to the vampire singing a song about fries.

I was about to doze off to the world of dreams again when I heard footsteps approaching again. Only one name registered inside my brain. Berser- errr… Alice.

Knowing her, she would probably dash through my room bringing her berserker staff a.k.a. mop. I quickly hid below my bed.

A few seconds later and she banged my door open. Though she wasn't bringing her staff as usual, she was wearing a white dress together with a brown cardigan. I blushed, I was not used to see her wearing other clothes than her hospital dress.

"Blondie! Where are you?" She yelled.

"I-I'm here…" I said as I crawled out of the bed. I stood up and dusted of my pajamas.

"What the hell are you doing there?" She cocked one brow at me. Wow, I always wonder how people manage to raise one their brows, I tried one time and I ended up looking weird instead.

"Err… nothing. I was supposed to hide from a berserker, but it's useless after all" I explained.

She looked confused with my explanation "You're weird" she said as she rolled her eyes. _"Look who's talking" _I thought to myself.

I sighed "Anyways, what are you doing here?" I said, I tried to cock one of my brows. But by looking at her reaction, I knew I looked weird instead.

She blushed when I asked my question. I tilted my head, it's nice substitute for cocking one of your brows, at least it still gives the same feeling.

"I just wanted to… you know? Since we're friends and all, we might as well know each other." She said while looking down on her feet.

"Hmmm… I guess so" I nodded. "Wanna go out then? I hate staying in my room"

She beamed. "Sure, I know a nice place" She lead the way out of my room. I followed her. The hospital I was charged in was large. It has a pretty large courtyard, and since the hospital is near the sea and far from the civilization, it's really nice wasting time there. Though I was pretty we weren't going there, we were heading upstairs.

We went inside the elevator, I saw Alice pressed the 'Rooftop' button. It took as only a few seconds to get to the rooftop. The view was wonderful, I rarely go to the rooftop, no, scratch that, I don't even know it existed. The sea breezes touched my skin, it was warm. I could the sea waves from far away.

She sat on a small bench near the edge of the rooftop. She looked at me and tapped the space beside her, gesturing me that I should sit beside her.

I sat beside her. The space between our shoulders is only small. Our shoulders would touch from time to time. It was a long moment of silence.

I decided to break the deafening silence. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Hmmm… nothing in particular" She said as she touched her chin, thinking. "We already know each other's names so I guess an introduction isn't necessary…"

"Then, I guess we should say other things than our names… like… birthdays?" I asked her as I tilted my head.

"Hmmm…" She said "I guess so, mine's July 20th" She smiled.

"Mine is the 26th of December" I beamed back.

"Ehhh… that's cool, it's just past Christmas" She said in awe.

"I know right" I laughed. Then, a thought entered my mind. "Hey, how long have you been here?"

Her expression darkened, "I don't know, but I'm quite sure I've been here for years" She said with a gloomy expression.

I was surprised. I never thought she has been staying here for years. I now understand why she was always wreaking havoc. I looked at her. "Why? What's your sickness?"

Her expression became gloomier. I knew her sickness is serious, I mean, who would've stayed here for years without a serious sickness. Silence overcame us again.

She broke the silence after a while. She said with a kilowatt smile, "It's a secret! I'll you when the time comes!" She said as she stood up. "I gotta go, see you tomorrow!" She said as she ran quickly to the elevator.

I sat there, alone. I know it was something bad. And I KNOW that I had to do something about, I need to know her sickness. But first, I think I should eat my lunch, it was already 1:47 pm. I stood up and made my way to the elevator.

* * *

I wish I can also cock one of my brows…. Please review…..


	4. Poverty, Mystery

Nagareboshi, A Promise Underneath The Stars

**Day 4**

Oz' POV

* * *

My eyes were staring at the food I was eating. I certainly bare a hole through this if it was possible.

"This isn't pancake" I said as I narrowed my look on what seemed like sausages. It smelled nice, I admit that. But pancake certainly tastes better than this! I think I unconsciously loved pancake, like how people unconsciously fall in love with people they hate. Ha! I doubt they won their enemies' hearts. No matter what they do, enemies are enemies. Though a certain man once said 'Love your enemies'. I find it hard to do that. I'm a man of logic.

"The cooks ran out of pancake flour, we'll restock tomorrow" A plump nurse said. She wore blood red lipstick that made her look like a clown because of her face filled with foundation.

I nodded, "I see, then I guess you may leave" I said with a monotonous tone.

After she left, I examined the weird substance on my plate. It looks like a Vienna sausage… or maybe it IS a Vienna sausage. I looked at it as if it was an alien. I smelled it… smells like meat, figures.

I never ate sausages. I usually just take egg, bread and bacon for breakfast. It's really my first time eating one. I stabbed it with my fork and ate it slowly. 'it tastes like chicken' I thought to myself.

I chewed on it as I watched the DVD's that were piled up on the desk under the wall mounted LED TV. I searched it until I saw something good. I saw 'Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows' after a while. I was a fan Robert Downey Jr. so I instantly snatched it the second I saw it. I opened the case and carefully took the DVD. I placed on the Sony DVD player, took the remote and sat on the bean bag.

'What will I do today?' I thought to myself as I watched the movie out of boredom. And then I remembered the events that happened yesterday. 'Alice' I thought to myself as tried to make my brows meet. 'That's right, I need to find about her sickness' I said to myself. I instantly paused the video and marked the time where I stopped. I guess I'll continue it later.

I quickly marched out the door, but the instant I walked out of the door, I barged into a familiar girl. We stumbled into each other and I fell on the top of her.

"Alice?" I said as I pushed myself up since our breaths nearly touched it other. I was really surprised that I had no time to think that we almost kissed.

"O-Oz?" She said as she went away from me. We stood up and took time to regain our composure. It was quite a long moment of silence.

I decided to break the silence. "So, What are you doing here?" I asked plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Err, nothing really, I was just really bored and I had nothing to do" She explained. "Are you planning on leaving?"

I did not know what to say. Shall I know her illness first? Or should I accompany her? It was like choosing what starter you will choose on a Pokémon game, or choosing if you would use your one and only master ball on a legendary Pokémon.

Nevertheless, I thought of a new option, and after a short while, I had one. "Sadly, yes. I need to talk to the doctor about my health. You can wait here at my room, I'll be back after a few minutes" I said, still wearing a plastered smile.

"O-okay" She said, with a somehow gloomy look. I was a bit guilty, she went out of her way to visit me after all. But I needed to find about her sickness. I don't know but, I had a really bad feeling about it.

I let her go inside my room before I rushed to the main office. It was on the ground floor, and it really took me a long time before I arrived there because I had a mild case of asthma and I wouldn't want myself suffocating on the floor.

Ha! How sadistic life is. Making me suffer for no reason, well… I guess this is life after all. Thousands of people die because of hunger every day, yet I wonder why humans aren't even being close to extinction? Maybe there are also thousands born every day? That's the most possible answer… I guess. Alas, poverty is the main cause of it all. People spend thousands of money every day, even millions. Yet, do these people even think of sharing their money with the poor? Maybe, but do they do it? Some do, but most don't. That's the way of life.

As I think about this nonsensical nonsense, I've reached the main office. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked twice. No answer again. I shouted, "Is there anyone inside?" An answer was heard immediately. The door opened and there came a tall beautiful nurse. She was one head taller than me. Her lips were plump and red. Her hair was black dyed with a few shades of dark brown.

"Do you need something?" The nurse said with her pleasant voice.

I didn't know what to say. I knew that I had to ask about Alice's sickness. But they wouldn't allow me if I asked straightforwardly. Now, let me think of an excuse. Asking in a roundabout way would be nice but, how would I do that? Waiting for evening and sneaking would make me look like a criminal. Power of authority? Maybe? But I have no such thing. Thus, I've left with nothing but asking her straightforwardly, it has the least possibility of me reaching my goal, but it's the easiest. If I fail, I guess I have to deal with sneaking in.

"Can I see the record paper of Alice-" Wait, what was her surname again? Looks like I've forgotten, stupid brain.

"You mean Alice Baskerville? She's the only 'Alice' here in the hospital." The nurse said as she raised her eyebrow. Again with eyebrows… it still irritates me.

"Yeah, her" I said, hoping that she would allow me too.

"Well, it would originally be restricted but… I guess a friend of hers should know about it" What? How did she know that I was a friend of hers? Nevertheless, she took a white paper and gave it to me. But before I read the contents of it, a voice I really didn't want to hear said, "Oz?"

And I stood there, looking at Alice's surprised expression.

* * *

Well… that's it… I guess…. A troll chapter will be released after this chapter, it won't have anything related to the plot. It's just something to keep the "humor" part still alive. And it was written by my friend at fb, we were just talking some nonsense and yeah… Might I also mind you that its full of dirty jokes. xD You really don't to read it... but yeah... (lol i don't know what to say) It's just copy-pasted from facebook so expect many grammmatical errors, but it's still readable.


	5. Comedy that's not funny (IMO)

"**Oz and The Fanservice" [troll chapter,rated R for Radical!]**

*ahem* it was a fine summer day...it was so hot  
oz:"it's so hot"  
goddammit oz I just said that!  
oz:"fuck you,narrator!"  
hey no breaking of the fourth wall!

anyways...like everyday,today he expected a certain 'girl' to come by (*cough*barge in*cough*) his room...

a kick in the door was heard before it got destroyed..and after the dusty smoke effects cleared..showed a young lady at the age of...70?  
alice: "I DO NOT LOOK THAT OLD!"  
I just said no breaking of the fourth wall!

anyways...as oz was in no surprise that alice came, he was a bit surprised at one thing though..  
oz:"e-e-er...a-alice?..."  
alice:"what?" she replied with a sharp tone  
oz:"w-why are you..er...ehem...uhurm..."  
alice:"what?"  
oz:"why did you enter my room..."  
*pan the camera to alice!*  
oz:"...wearing only your underwear?"  
as his face reddened...*camera zoom!this is no normal fanservice~!*

alice:"what?oh..it's summer you idiot!it'd friggin hot,dammit!"  
oz {thoughts:"you're friggin hot" *snickering*}  
what he didn't know was..he was thinking OUT LOUD  
and alice stood there,hearing what the blonde boy just said

as the awkward silence continued for a few seconds,oz suddenly heard footsteps...  
oz:"hm...1..2...3 people?..3 people..walking..no..running?what?"  
alice:"wh-what are you muttering about?!"  
oz:"not-"  
before he could continue..the running steps got louder..as if they were coming to this room  
oz:"do you hear that?"  
alice: *too busy spacing* "huh?hear what"  
oz:"the foo-"  
the door suddenly opened and came in three people...namely  
oz:"GIL!BREAK!and...sharon?!what..and what are you all carrying?!"  
they were holding cameras  
gil: "we heard the news,oz...you finally got luck,eh?"  
oz:"lucky?news?what's going on?"  
:"oh you know,how you finally got to score, if you know what I mean~"  
oz:"score...?"  
*sharon was too busy taking photos of the almost nude alice*

alice:"ooozzzzuuuuu!~"  
sharon:"yes,yes!more more!this is so erotic!"  
her eyes were basically stars from shining  
oz:"er-"  
gil:"no time to waste now..."  
X.B:"understood~"  
pierrot (lol, who's pierrot?) was holding lights while gil and sharon took pictures

oz had his nerve struck  
oz:"cease this at once!"  
they didn't even bother to turn their heads  
oz:"..."  
haha!oz you loser!  
oz:"shut up,narrator!"

flick flick flick,the camera's light so bright  
X.B:"this'll make great ero games~"  
gil:"yes..yes.."  
at the same time he put a cigarette on his mouth...I thought he was quitting?meh..  
sharon: *saying words that are too inappropriate for some of our viewers...it was about what alice and her would do in a dark room alone*  
oz stood there,feeling a bit overwhelmed  
oz:"oy!narrator!don't let this story turn into some sort of hentai film!"  
no way,don't hide it!I know you wanna do..*IT* to her!  
alice was just sitting on the bed with a disoriented and red face

alice let out a ear piercing shriek and the next moment,the pervy trio were sent flying out the window  
oz was just there...with a baffled expression  
alice:"told you I had powers"  
oz:"..e...eH?!"

and wouldn't you know it,oscar vesallius,the so called uncled of oz,came knocking on the door  
oz:"crap.."  
before anything else happened,the irresponsible douche bag blonde cock sucker (oscar) opened the door and poked his little know it all head inside and sees the due  
oscar:"ah,I see you're busy,I'll come in later,hehehe..."  
he closed the door  
-outside the room-  
oscar was walking to the hallway  
oscar:"dammit jack,were you this young as well when you had your first *ahem*?!if they were gonna follow the like-father-like-son routine,then oz would be a harem king!" [keep dreaming old man]  
-back to the room-  
*both were just silently staring at the door*

alice was still staring at the door  
oz turned his head to take a glimpse of alice  
one of her bra straps fall  
oz got a slight nosebleed as he saw a few of her cleavage

alice shifter her head to the right to see a nosebleeding blonde boy-man

the two had a little staring contest before oz got sent flying out the window

**ANTICLIMATIC,REALLY RANDOM,NON SENSICAL PLOT FTW!**

**note: notes are mainstream**


End file.
